Quality Health Care Outcomes: Satisfaction Adherence This descriptive correlational study has been designed to examine the relationships between nurse s job satisfaction, patient satisfaction, and patient adherence to care provider recommendations after hospitalization. A primary objective of this study is to generate knowledge that will assist in developing strategies to positively influence outcomes for patients, nurses, and health care organizations, and to improve the measurement of quality within the health care delivery system. This research is the first step toward developing a model that will ultimately be predictive of nurse, patient, and organizational outcomes. Several standardized questionnaires will be used to collect nurse and patient data: (a) the Index of Work Satisfaction; (b) the Patient Judgements of Hospital Quality to measure satisfaction; and (c) the Miller Attitude Scale, the Health Belief Scale, and the General and Specific Adherence Scales to measure adherence to care provider recommendations. Demographic data will also be collected. Questionnaires will be hand delivered to nursing staff and mailed to patients. Three attempts will be made to collect both nurse and patient data. Statistical analyses will include descriptive statistics, correlation and multiple regression analyses, and structural equation modeling, at the patient level, to test the influence of (a) nurses job satisfaction on patient satisfaction, (b) nurses job satisfaction on patient adherence, (c) patient satisfaction on patient adherence, (d) patient satisfaction as a mediator between nurses job satisfaction and patient adherence and (e) patient age and disease state on both patient satisfaction and patient adherence. The results will be summarized; and in addition to publishing the dissertation manuscript, efforts will be made to publish and present any significant findings.